Hiccups and Daggers
by skiyee
Summary: Set when Hiccup and the group are aged 17-18, Hiccups starting to get stressed out. When he gets angry and goes to an island where Dagur the deranged has hid for the past 3 years, Hiccup discovers that the group and their dragons have been taken by Dagur. He also sees how willed Dagur is to take Toothless, and now even Berk for himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was a light, breezy evening on Berk. The sun was setting above the ocean, and Hooligans were returning into their homes after a day outside seeing to crops, herding cattle or training dragons.

Inside Meade hall, Stoick and Gobber sat at a table. Few other vikings were in there, but just enough so their conversation could not be heard.

"I'm just worried, Gobber. Hiccup isn't... Like this. He'd always do what I tell him to.." Stoick sighed.

"Now, we both know that's a lie." Gobber looked at Stoick sternly. "Hiccup is 18, Stoick. When you and me were around that age we didn't give a dragons' backside what our fathers told us to do. Me and you, we went out into the forest to catch dragons! Though we were never very successful, we got as mighty kick out of it!"

"That's the thing." Stoick replied, putting his hand on the table. "When we did that, we had no idea how dangerous dragons were! Of course, they're not dangerous anymore once they're trained, but a wild dragon will kill you."

"What's your point?" Gobber asked.

"My point is, Gobber, we were too big headed and ignorant to know it. So is Hiccup. Him going off in a mood about something will lead him into danger."

"Stoick, I think he's very capable to look after himself. He did train a night fury at the age of 15 when everyone around him said dragons were killing machines!"

Stoick grunted.

"He will be fine. And even then, if you didn't make him go off in a mood he wouldn't be 'in danger'!"

"I'm just concerned." Stoick looked down to the table, suddenly interested in the wood. "I can't lose him too."

"There's no need to be. He'll be fine." Gobber patted Stoick on the back and got up. "Come on grump, let's go home." Grump snorted and heaved himself up off of the hard floor.

Skullcrusher noticed Gobber and Grump leaving and Stoick still sitting at the table. He padded over to him and murmured in a sign of concern.

"Oh, I'm fine lad. Its just my son who's worrying me." Stoick patted Skullcrusher on the head and got up, ready go head home.

* * *

Toothless spiraled through the thick grey clouds and up into the open night sky, and took a dive back into them. He then emerged again and slowed down.

"That was great, bud! Maybe a little less violent tossing next time? I think my bones are cracking as we speak." Hiccup said.

Toothless made an annoyed expression and looked back at Hiccup. He loved to throw himself about in the sky like that, and Hiccup is not going to suggest any different.

"Ok, never mind." Hiccup put his hands up.

Toothless gurgled. "Hey, fancy sleeping outside again tonight? I know you like watching the stars." Hiccup smiled.

Toothless hummed in disagreement and looked back at hiccup. It was too cold for sleeping outside, even then hiccup was only trying to avoid his dad

"Well, maybe we could go do some more night exploration?"

Toothless blinked. He sniffed at hiccup.

Hiccup sighed. "Its just my dad. He thinks that I don't do jobs, like preparing for chief and all of that. That's in two tears time. He thinks I need to stop training dragons and start learning what its like to be Chief. Which I'm not a big fan of. He wants me to go meet a tribe, come sailing with him, meet important people etcetera." Hiccup bends over and puts his head on his arms.

"I'm not ready..."

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup blinked and looked to his right. Astrid was coming up behind him on Stormfly.

"Oh, hey Astrid." Hiccup managed a smile.

*Evening, Toothless!* Stormfly warbled.

*Hi Stormfly,* Toothless snorted back.

"I wondered where you were, and i went to check on your in your house and you weren't there, so i knew you'd be flying somewhere." She paused. "Uh, your dads looking for you you know..." Astrid flew Stormfly next to Toothless.

"And why doesn't that surprise me? What does he want me to do now? See what stocks need refilling? Have me redraw Berk's map?" Hiccup threw his arms up in the air.

"Hiccup, he's only getting you into gear for preparation. Just imagine it as some father-son time, and it wont seem that bad-"

"But that's the thing, after the 'father-son' time is over, guess what? He'll be making me try on robes, see how well I can control the town. That's what I don't want."

"Well luckily for your, that's in two years. Right now is the easier stuff." Astrid comforted.

"I guess..." Hiccup looked down.

"Hey, and I'm here to help, remember? Astrid exists, and she doesn't mind seeing her boyfriend every once in a while to talk." Astrid snickered.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't exactly spoken to you for a big talk lately. I've been so busy with all of this stuff my dad is shoving on me. I just want to have a few days to myself."

Astrid paused for a few seconds before saying. "How about tomorrow Snotlout, Fishlegs, me, you and the twins can do some more island exploring? We'll sneak out if Berk early so your dad doesn't know," Astrid suggested. "The twins are very good liars." She added.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What do you say, bud?" Toothless gurgled, in reply Stormfly chattered.

"Alright, well I'll go tell everyone. See you later!" Astrid waved and turned Stormfly around to head back to Berk.

"Right, I guess we better head back too..." Hiccup patted Toothless. "Dad won't be very happy to see us."

Hiccup opened the door. The fireplace was burning out, so it was pretty dark in the house. "Ok, coast is clear, you can go up bud," Toothless went in front of hiccup as he shut the door. They both tip toed over to the stairs.

"Hiccup,"

"Oooh, hey dad, urh, what are you doing in the dark?" Hiccup awkwardly said.

"I've been waiting for you to get back. Where have you been?" Stoick got up for on the chair he was sitting in.

"Ah, I... I was just, uh, speaking to-"

"Hiccup." Stoick sternly interrupted.

"...Yes?"

"I can't have you going off. You need to concentrate on the first stage of becoming Chief, learning the ropes. Then in two years you will be putting it into practice. Then you-"

"Ugh, yes, dad, I know what I need to do. You've told me this already. I just need-"

"Son, I just want to prepare you, so when I'm not here the town will have a good Chief and-"

"So, your just bothered about the town, and not what I want? Have you ever considered me needing a few days to relax? Perhaps a day off? Maybe even some time to talk to you about something other than being an heir?"

"Chiefs don't get the day off!"

"Maybe I don't want to be chief!"

There was a deadly silence. Toothless had already made himself scarce by going upstairs, because he knew these where the two stubbornness men he knows. And when they had opinions, they always just had to be different.

"You cant not be chief. You were born into this family, and unfortunately whether you like it or not, the Haddock family is a family of Chiefs!"

"Tell you the truth, I've never felt like a part of this family. I've always been scrawny. Used my head instead of my strength. I bought dragons into Berk! I'm Hiccup. I am a Hiccup. And 'hiccup' means accident!"

"How-"

"I am not ready, you can't pressurize me into something that can't be real! I don't think anyone on Berk can imagine me being chief! I-"

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted at the top of his lungs. "I am your father, and chief, and you will do as I say. From now on, no more flying. No more going off and so help me if you do something I tell you not to all of the dragons will be gone!" Stoick turned around and slammed the door to his room, leaving hiccup alone.

Hiccup felt the anger seething up inside him, trying to burst out of any cracks it could find. He wanted to just, explode. He clenched his fist and was about go walk out of the house when toothless slinked down the stairs. He saw hiccup all tensed up and went over to him and nuzzled him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright bud," Hiccup wrapped his arms around the Dragons' snout. "Come on." He gently guided the dragon towards the stairs. Maybe some sleep would ease his mind.

* * *

There was a nudge on his shoulder. Hiccup murdered and turned over in his bed. He was really uncomfortable, he had left his prototype chest and shoudler armour on when he went to bed. Bad idea. There was another tap on his face. "Toothless, no I don't want to go flying..." He heard a small giggle before something smacked his face pretty hard. He bolted up in bed.

"Well hello Hiccup, had a nice sleep?" Tuffnut snickered. He was on Belch through the window.

"Huh, yeah, you look beat." Ruffnut was also on Barf.

"What are you two doing here? Its so early," Hiccup rubbed his eyes. How much sleep had he had, like four hours?

"Astrid told us that we were all going flying today? And we know your dad won't approve," Fishlegs poked his head through the window. He was obviously riding meatlug.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'm coming. Toothless?" The dragon got up from his bed and came over to hiccup.

"We'll be outside," Fishlegs said. The three of them left his room. The sun was just rising.

Hiccup threw his covers off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed his prosthetic from his bedside table and clipped it in. Toothless snorted and licked his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand the stress any longer." Hiccup got up and slowly went down the stairs. They both snook past Skullcrusher who was snoring as loud as anything. So was his dad. "OK," hiccup slowly shut the wooden door.

"Ugh, finally!" Snotlout snapped. "Are you ready?" He climbed onto Hookfang.

"Yes, let's go." Hiccup got onto toothless.

"Where exactly are we going, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked Astrid who was looking at a map.

"Why don't we go to hothead island? I heard there's lost of monstrous nightmare babies, they could need some help feeding?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Hiccup got toothless to walk past the group, who all looked at each other. Hiccup flew toothless up into the air very fast and they followed.

"Uh," Astrid flew next to hiccup. "Hello, anyone there?"

"Sorry, its just.. Me and my dad had a fight last night."

"Well that doesn't surprise me,you were so angry yesterday." Astrid said.

"Are you still angry now?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid stared at him and he grimaced.

"Well, if I were chief-" Snotlout started.

"Oh here we go," Tuffnut groaned.

"I wouldn't do what my dad told me! I would rule Berk how I wanted to."

"I wonder how that would turn out," Ruffnut grinned at Tuffnut.

"But I don't exactly want to rule Berk, so much is wanted of me and I could be mistaken for a child by another tribe." Hiccup huffed.

"Well let's not talk about it, OK? It will just get you more angry." Astrid said.

"Yeah. Which way?"

Suddenly, the group looked up and for the first time saw where they were. It was slightly misty and there was no island in sight. Hiccup stopped Toothless and the others did the same with their dragons, and realised how fast they were flying, Toothless was heavily panting.

"W-where are we? How can we be this far away from Berk? We weren't flying that fast were we?" Fishlegs said.

"Oh great, we're lost!" Snotlout whined.

"No, we're fine, I can just see Berk over there," Ruffnut pointed to a piece of land.

"Wait, let me check the map," Astrid said.

"But, what's that?" Tuffnut pointed go a small spec in the ocean far away.

"Its the island!" Astrid exclaimed.

"OK, well let's go meet some dragon babies!" Fishlegs eased Meatlug forward and the others followed.

* * *

"I can't see any baby monstrous nightmares," Ruffnut snorted.

"Yeah, what if they've all flown away?" Tuffnut continued.

"I agree Astrid, I can't see any either." Fishlegs added.

The group had already landed on the island and were in a clearing of a forest near a rocky beach. They'd been feeling thought he island for hours and hours now, and it was winter in Berk so it would be getting dark soon.

"Yeah, well even if I did make a mistake, we don't need a few baby dragons to keep us occupied! We can do something else." Astrid suggested.

"Like what?" Snotlout said as he sat on a rock.

"We could go do some tricks on our dragons, or sit around and talk or something like that?"

"Yeah, let's make a day out of it," Hiccup said. "We could all use some fun lately."

There was a crack in the woods. The group looked over to where it came from, but where just met with thick branches and vines.

"What was that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Maybe a dragon?" Fishlegs grabbed onto Meatlug for support, he felt a bit scared.

Astrid started walking. "I'll go look-"

"No, I will." Hiccup pushed in front of Astrid. "I don't want you to get hurt, baby dragons are very feisty,"

Astrid grabbed onto hiccups hand and smiled. "OK, be careful Hiccup."

"Hey, bring us back some food will ya? I'm starting to get hungry." Snotlout yapped. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to go into the forest. He heard a growl from toothless.

"Uh, stay here bud. Look after the other dragons, OK?" Hiccup scratched toothless' chin and carried on.

Astrid came back and sat down with the others. "Sorry to waste all your time, guys," Astrid said.

"Oh, its not all bad, we got to have a good flight, right Meatlug?" The dragon replied by licking fishlegs' face.

"Yeah, I could be stuck inside my house with her," Tuffnut pushed his sister in the face.

"It would be better than being stuck somewhere with you!" She pushed Tuffnut back.

"I guess its better than doing chores all day," Snotlout put his legs up on another rock and stretched out.

"We could camp out tonight and then go back in the morning?" Astrid patted Stormfly who had curled up with toothless next to her.

"Sure, why not?" He said.

"Its starting to get dark. Oh, I know, let's get Barf and Belch to light the fire!" Tuffnut exclaimed after whacking his sister on her helmet.

"I don't think that a very good idea," Fishlegs said.

"We'll sort-"

Another crack in the woods interrupted Astrid mid sentence. The group looked around to the direction it came from.

"Hiccup?" She shouted.

"Have you got something to eat?" Snotlout added.

"Hello?" Ruffnut barked.

"Hey! Its rude to ignore people you know!" Tuffnut hollered.

"Oh, all too well, Tuffnut," A familiar voice spoke. The group swerved around to see who it was.

Dagur.

"Do you remember me, or have you ignored me for the past two years?" Dagur said.

Everyone imideatly got up and grabbed their weapons. All of their dragons hissed, especially toothless.

"Woah, thats a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Dagur held his hands up.

"What do you want?" Astrid held her axe up.

"Yeah, why did you come back?" Snotlout grabbed his hammer.

"Can't you see your not wanted after so many battles for Thor's sake?" Tuffnut moaned.

"I don't want to be any trouble," He stepped forward.

"Well we don't believe you," Ruffnut hissed.

"Yeah, we don't." Fishlegs nervously said.

"Hm, well your all pretty smart then. I wouldn't either. Men!" He shouted.

Suddenly before the group could act, dragons traps came hurtling into the clearing, ensnaring Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

"What are you doing?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Just a little capture and hold hostage, nothing original really," He made a sign with his hand and a dozen men came running out of the forest and toward the teens. More nets came through the air.

Ruffnut attempted to cut barf and belch loose as three vikings came towards Tuffnut who tried to fight them off. Snotlout swung his Hammer into another mans' face and knocked him clean out. Fishlegs was trying to free meatlug who was tangled up in ropes, when suddenly he was grabbed by a big viking. Astrid was also fighting off two big men as Stormfly was caught by nets, as was Hookfang. All of the dragons were breathing heavy fire and screeching as loud as they could for help of their riders.

Toothless had just knocked out a man when he saw Dagur admiring the performance of the helpless teens and their dragons. He roared and charged towards the smug baddie, who had only just noticed toothless. He pounced on the deranged viking who fell backwards onto the ground. Toothless roared in his face and was just about to shoot as another dozen men grabbed toothless on his saddle, sail, arms legs and wings to pull him off of Dagur. Toothless growled and spat at the heavy handed men who had him pinned down. Toothless looked around. The commotion had stopped and the dragons and teens were all being held down.

"Did you really think a few whispering deaths would get rid of me?" Dagur got up and brushed himself off.

"Well you've been gone for a good two to three years, so yeah, i'd say we nailed it." Tuffnut snickered.

"Be quiet!" Dagur pointed at Tuffnut who looked at him blankly.

"What do you want anyway? I'm so sick of seeing your face." Snotlout struggled in someone's hold.

"Well, after your sad attempt to defeat me, I came to this island with some of my men. We've been stuck here for years after our boat was destroyed by a group of baby dragons, but that's beside the point. We stayed here and just hoped that we'd see a Hooligan, and we did! We even got the best ones, Hiccup and all of his friends." Dagur laughed.

"Uh, sir?" A viking said.

"What?" Dagur turned around.

"We, don't actually have the cheifs son..."

"What?! Where's hiccup?!" Dagur asked the teens.

"Hey, we don't know." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, he could be anywhere." Astrid said.

"Then why is his beloved night fury still here?" Dagur thought for a moment.

"How should we know? We came looking for him and Toothless was just here. No rider." Snotlout came back. The teens all had the same idea.

"Shall we take them back sir?" A viking asked before Dagur could reply.

"Oh, yes. Let's go, people, we need to move and get everyone comfy in our luxury prison sweet! We have the night fury now and that's all that really matters." Dagur started walking away.

"What?!" Fishlegs started to be pushed forward. He saw all of the dragons being pulled behind them in nets.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm deranged?" Dagur sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup picked the last blueberry on that bush. Maybe that will keep Snotlout from whining, he thought. "OK little fellas, I gotta go," hiccup bent over to say goodbye to two monstrous nightmare babies. They snapped and peeped at hiccup. "OK hah, I'll see you later too," hiccup started walking. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend four years ago.

As he was walking, he noticed how dark it was getting. Gosh, he thought, I must have been quite a while. It just shows you how long training two baby dragons who were trying to scorch and kill you can take. He then heard dragon cries, and saw a deep yellow blaze far away. Maybe it was just some more baby dragons. Or the group lighting a fire? Well that's the place he left them all. He shook his head and carried on trekking through the forest. As he started to get closer, the dragon screeches had stopped and there was no more hazy yellow coming from there. What in Thor's name was going on?

"Astrid?" Hiccup shouted. He was approaching the clearing. "Ruffnut? Tuffnut! Are you getting everyone to play a trick on me?" Hiccup wanted to get to the bottom of this weirdness. He started to walk faster. He got closer and closer, and he couldn't see anyone there. He stumbled into the clearing. Everyone was gone.

"Yeah, very funny you guys, you can come out now." Hiccup turned around on the spot to try and see them in the surrounding forest. Hiccup paused. Fishlegs would have never agreed to play a trick on him. Even if they were hiding, they would have came out now. Plus toothless would have bounded up to hiccup to greet him.

"Hello?" Hiccup hopelessly spoke. He sat down on the rock that Snotlout was sitting on before he left. He rubbed his head and looked at the ground. There were scorch marks in the dirt. He frowned and noticed some other marks too, deep ridges in the dirt, made by feet or something being dragged. The dragons, hiccup thought. He got up and looked at the dirt, and followed the marks. He saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was one of toothless' scales.

"What the..." Hiccup looked up. He was in front of the other end of the clearing. He could clearly see branches and twigs cracked. Who ever did this obviously had to put up with a lot of angry dragons, he thought. Claw marks were laced on the mud thought the forest. Hiccup then followed the tracks into the forest, but he couldn't see them. Its too dark, he thought. If only toothless were here he could light a fire. What had happened to everyone?

A low snuffle bought his attention. The two baby dragons were to the right of him. That's lucky, he thought.

"Hey, can I have a favour?" Hiccup bent down and scratched one of them on the chin.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Stoick demanded.

"Stoick, your gunna hurt yourself," Gobber said.

"Stoick, Snotlout is'nt here either. Neither are and of the teens," Spitelout replied.

A small group of vikings had gathered near Gobber's house. They were just as equally worried about it as Stoick was.

"That boy," Stoick was pacing up and down. "That boy is going to be the death of me! And himself!"

"Now, he may have disobeyed what you asked him not to do, but who's not to say he's going to do the same as yesterday and come back?" Gobber suggested.

"But Gobber, that was when I was talking to him and he went off in a mood. This time he's gone off in a mood because we had an argument!" Stoick said.

The vikings all looked at each other and grimaced.

"Well, I propose we make a plan. We wait, see if he comes back, and by tomorrow morning if he's not back, a few of us take our dragons and go look for him, alright?" Gobber said. The other vikings murmured in agreement.

"Fine. But I still want a few Hooligans to search around Berks' forest. Spitelout, take a few men to go check in the cove as well." Spitleout nodded and a few men followed him off.

"Now, Stoick, if we do find him and the others... You won't be to harsh, will you?" Gobber held into his hammer hand with his other hand.

Stoick just replied by looking at Gobber. "Oh dear..." Gobber whispered to grump.

* * *

**A note from the author:**

**Thank you for the favourites, feedback and follows on the last chapter! As you might now, this is my first eve proper fan fiction.I haven't finished it yet, but hopefully you'll stay interested long enough to I can finish it! I hope to continue uploading his frequently. Sorry that this chapter is a petty short one. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless' head was all fuzzy. He had been pinned to the ground and then stuffed in a net. Not the best thing for a 45 foot wingspan energetic dragon who has been taken hostage. He growled and tossed himself around in the netting to try and slow down the two vikings dragging him. He snook his front legs out of the net and dragged them on the floor, digging his claws into the dirt. It worked.

"Stop moving dragon!" One of them shouted. Toothless growled. He snapped at the viking. He would blow a mighty fire ball at him, but his six shots were out. He thought the other dragons would blow a fuse too, but it seems they were all out.

"Why are we slowing down?" Dagur stopped everyone and moved towards toothless.

"This dragon, sir. He's moving around in his net." One said.

"Ahh, Toothless is it?" Dagur bent over. "Hiccups beloved dragon, the last Night Fury?"

Toothless hissed at the deranged man.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Astrid snapped. The viking holding her pulled her back.

"You dare speak to me that way?" Dagur looked at Astrid. He bent back over and looked at toothless."You better watch your mouth," He said.

"Oh yeah?" Ruffnut said. She looked at Tuffnut.

"So should you!" Tuffnut, who happened to be right next to Toothless' net, jolted his foot right into Dagurs backside. He fell over head first, and all of the teenagers laughed, including their dragons. Toothless noticed some guards laugh as well.

Dagur got up. He was fuming.

"What's wrong Dagur? Dragon bit your backside?" Snotlout snorted. Everyone was still laughing.

"How dare you! I am Dagur the deranged! I have you captured, and you think this is some kind of game?!" He spun around to each of the vikings. The dragons giggled at his bright red face.

"We usually make everything into a game." Ruffnut said. She grinned at Tuffnut.

"Be quiet!" Dagur growled. "You wait. You won't be laughing soon enough." He started walking again. Everyone followed.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid in a worried way. They didn't even know why Dagur wanted them captured. They were all too afraid to ask.

* * *

Hiccup held up the torch. Thanks to the baby dragons he could now continue. But he didn't know if he wanted to. What happened to everyone? Is Astrid OK? What about toothless? If they were in danger, Fishlegs and Meatlug wouldn't hold out very well... He shook his head again.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later," Hiccup started to follow the tracks. There were plenty of foot prints, most of them being big fat ones. More vikings? Maybe it was dad... Maybe he came looking for me? And they wouldn't tell them were I was but they went home. Dad wouldn't leave though... If toothless was on the island, he know I would be too.

More claw marks appeared as he got further. They stopped suddenly and a big ditch was there. A dragon was laying down. There was also another big mound in the dirt. Some one fell over here... Hiccup saw something shiny. It was one of the spikes off of Astrid's skirt. He suddenly got really worried. Someone's taken them, he thought. Why else would there be scratch marks? A scale? And a bit of Astrid's skirt and about thirty pairs of footprints along the ground?

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless!" He started running, following the tracks but mostly concentrating on what was in front of him. His heartbeat got faster and he was beginning to get really really worried now. His mind was creating stories or possibilities of what could have happened. Right now he wish he didn't have any imagination.

Something stopped him and he squinted. He saw another light glowing. Voices and footsteps moving away from him. He listened.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth!" Someone said.

"Sorry but I'm a slow learner," He heard another one say. He recognised the second voice. He quietly moved forward to see if he could hear better.

"Right, that's it!" The first voice said.

"Hey, its not my fault I'm not as smart as you," the second choice spoke again. Was that... Tuffnut?

"Romath, no killing." Another familiar voice said. Hiccup got even more closer. He began to see body shapes against the lights.

"But sir, he's so annoying!" The first voice said.

"It's in his nature," Another voice said. Ruffnut? He slowly raised his head over a bush. There they were. Everyone, all of the dragons too. In nets? His friends being held back by other vikings?

"Well we've had enough delays as it is already! We have to get back to the ship to get to base!" A figure behind Fishlegs said. He stepped out do hiccup could see him.

Dagur. He should have known. The grinning viking looked around. Fishlegs saw something glint in the corner of his eye. Hiccups armour. He looked directly to where hiccup was and his mouth dropped wide open. Hiccup pushed his finger against his lip to signal Fishlegs to be quiet.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs blurted out. Hiccup slapped his face.

"What?" Dagur looked st Fishlegs.

"Er.. I mean, what have you done with Hiccup?" Fishlegs said. Hiccup crouched down lower.

"What? I haven't seen him!" Dagur snapped. "I want to know where he is though. If he's still around, then there's a chance he'll know his Night Fury is missing and he'll come looking... What to do... Oh, I know. We'll go looking for him instead!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir? Going to Berk could-"

"Yes yes I know what it could do. But if we find Hiccup, then we can kill him. We can kill Stoick too, take over Berk and have the dragons all to ourselves!" Dagur laughed.

Hiccup let out a gasp. This wasn't good.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Astrid shouted and struggled against the mans grip.

Dagur turned around to face Astrid. He squinted. "Hiccup means something to you does he? Best friend? Or... Boyfriend?" Dagur laughed again and got closer to Astrid and touched her chin. "This will be fun."

Hiccup felt his worry leave him. Anger suddenly boiled up in him like a night fury's fire. He wanted to burst and run over to Dagur and end it all there. But he then caught the gaze of Fishlegs. He was looking at hiccup, he could see the anger on his face. Fishlegs gave a little shake of his head.

"Get off of me!" Astrid kicked Dagur right in the shin. He fell over once again, but nobody laughed this time since Dagur looked even more angry.

"I've had it!" Dagur got up and raced towards Astrid. Stormfly growled and struggled in the net. Before Dagur reached Astrid, a guard interrupted.

"Sir, I think there are dragons nearby. Shouldn't we get back?"

Dagur gritted his teeth. "I'll deal with you when I get back. You as well!" Dagur pointed at Astrid and Tuffnut.

"Hey! Mine was a joke!" Tuffnut said.

The idiotic possie started to walk again. Hiccup followed them, as quietly as he could. He didn't want to get noticed by any other of the group, not even toothless, so he just stayed near Fishlegs and crouched down as far as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

The walking went on for quite a while, and hour if Hiccup thought about it. Not that he really wanted to, his legs were hurting like a dragon had bit them. He was worried his prosthetic was going to fall off. Occasionally, he could see through the bushes and trees Fishlegs looking over to him. But hiccup mostly looked at Toothless. How must he be feeling? He was being dragged along the ground in a heavy net with three iron weights attached to it. He looked really tired, like he was just going to pass out. Hiccup didn't blame him, he felt awful too, what time was it... Two in the morning? Wouldn't it be nice to be at home tucked up in bed.

Home. Berk. His dad. Oh gosh, he thought, what must he be thinking? He'd been gone the whole day and half the night without telling him where he was going. Plus he's bought five other members of the tribe with him. Not even including the dragons. And they were in this mess? It was all his fault. He dragged them out to this island to get away from his dad. Oh Thor, if they get out of this alive his dad won't half be angry.

"Unlock the gate!" Hiccup jolted up. He'd been so immersed in his thoughts he hasn't even realised they'd arrived at... Wherever they were going. He heard chains lift up a heavy wooden gate.

"Now, I know your all impressed," Dagur said as the gate was rising. "But I don't need any praise. Oh, and I did lie to you,I have three boats and this base on the island. I said I had nothing to make me seem vulnerable, and it worked I guess."

Hiccup had to admit, the fort looked impressive. Plenty of guards and walls. That reminded him. How was he going to get in without being seen? Fishlegs had obviously wondered this too and he looked over to hiccup with a concerned expression. Hiccup mouthed the lines 'don't worry' as they all entered the base.

"This is my slice of paradise," Dagur said. "Over here are the houses for my lovely guards, oh, and a hall for meetings" He pointed towards a gaping hole that sloped into the hill the base was on. "And here's where you'll be staying!"

The guards pushed the teenagers down the hole. They followed and the teenagers were forced to walk. Snotlout looked behind him, Hookfang and the other dragons were being taken in a different direction.

"Keep moving!" A guard pushed Snotlout so he'd face the other way.

"Hey! Get off of me you fat oaf," Snotlout yapped.

To the right were holes in the dirt were the cells were. A guard unlocked two and pushed Snotlout and Fishlegs into one, and the twins and Astrid into another.

"Enjoy your stay! But remeber to wake up bright and early, because we'll be off to Berk in the morning." Dagur sung as the guard locked the door.

"Hey! What about our dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about them. They'll be safe in the great hall." He finally said before he went out of site.

"He really needs to learn when to keep something to himself." Astrid said.

"He's blurting out plans and motives all over the place!" Snotlout sat down.

"Talking about blurting," Tuffnut said. "Why did you say Hiccups name back there?" He looked at Fishlegs.

"He was there!" Fishlegs whispered.

Astrid's face lit up. "What?!"

"Hiccup was right there behind a bush since we stopped the second time, and he followed us all the way here!"

"Thank Thor for that!" Ruffnut said. "We have some hope of getting out!"

"But hows that going to work? Hiccup has no weapon, no dragon and he's against at least a hundred guards." Snotlout huffed.

"And as soon as they get hold of him, we all know what Dagurs going to do..." Tuffnut scratched his chin.

"Hiccup will have more sense than that," Fishlegs said. "He won't come looking for us with all of that protection. He was around when Dagur said we'll go to Berk. He'll wait until morning."

* * *

The dragons that were being dragged along the ground were getting all tired. Meatlug had already fallen asleep, and Stormfly was on the verge of dreaming. Toothless was suddenly wide awake though, he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Hiccup wanted him to look after the other dragons and that's what he was going to do. Barf and Belch were trying to ignite a spark, but Belch had hardly any gas to use. The dragging stopped.

A guard opened the doors to the 'great' hall that Dagur had points to earlier.

"In there, don't let them eat tonight or we'll be dealing with dragons that have a belly of fire in the morning," Dagur said.

The dragons were put in and left there. In the ropes. The doors shut and locked and the dragons looked at each other. They gargled and spoke to each other.

*How're we supposed to get out?* Hookfang hissed.

*I bet our riders are all in cages too,* Stormfly screeched.

*Calm down everyone, I have an idea,* Toothless said. He looked over to Meatlug. *Meatlug, get up!* He urged. Meatlug opened her eyes.

*What is it? Where are we?* Meatlug said.

*Just listen. You see those iron weights that have you pinned underneath the net? You need to eat them,* Toothless said.

*Iron doesn't sit well in my stomach...* Meatlug whined.

*Meatlug!* Hookfang snapped.

*Alright, fine! Don't blame me when i'm sick everywhere,* she snapped back. She rolled over and chomped on the iron spheres. As soon as she was finished, she managed to stand up and back out from under the net.

*Yes! Now free everyone else, and I'll get us out of here!* Toothless cheered. Meatlug did exactly that. All the dragons were now out of the nets.

*What now?* Barf said. *We don't have any fire.* Belch finished.

*Yes, but you will. I have some fish in my basket from fishing with Hiccup a few days ago. Barf, you need to eat it and get some smoke in you. We're gonna blow up the door.* Toothless opened the basked with his muzzle and tossed it to barf.

*What if that doesn't work? What if the doors still closed after we've used the blast?* Stormfly said.

*We just need to hope that it will work!* Toothless said.

*But Toothless, nobody else has any fire, we're all out. And once they see we've opened the doors they will attack us!* Hookfang said.

*That's why, as soon as the doors open, you fly away,* Toothless said.

*But what about you? You can't fly without Hiccup,* Meatlug said.

*I'll go look for our riders-*

*We'll come too!* Belch grinned. *We'll scare anyone, plus I bet we'll have more than one shot to use.*

*And I'll go look for Hiccup and bring him to you. We'll meet you where the rest of our riders are.* Stormfly said.

*Alright, its settled. Hookfang and Meatlug, can you take down as many guards as you can on the way out with your tails and claws?* Toothless asked them.

*Of course!* Hookfang smiled. Meatlug nodded.

*I'm ready!* Barf said.

*Right, let's blow this joint.* The five Dragons headed towards the big door.

* * *

How could he get in? Through the gate wasn't an option, and over the wall was completely beserk unless he purposely wanted to be spotted. He needed to get in. Wasn't there any place he could slip in? If only he had Toothless. He could do anything with toothless. He groaned. He needed to get everyone out of there!

"I can't wait to get to Berk and kill that blasted Hooligan chief and his son," A voice said.

"Dagur will probably be doing the honours." Another said.

"But why do we have to go search for the boy here? You heard those teenagers, they came looking for him and only found the dragon," the first voice said.

"Exactly, so he must be on the island somewhere. Dead or alive, Dagur wants to know." The second voice answered. He heard them walk away.

Hiccup sat down. The group had told Dagur that Hiccup wasn't there. He could wait until morning, and follow them to the ships and sneak on board. Or he could hand himself in and tell them to let the others go before he was allows to be killed. Either way the ending seemed to lead to him being killed. He rubbed his head.

"Wait a minute, did you see that shiny thing in the bush?" The second voice said. Hiccups heart stopped. They'd seen his armour. Oh Thor.

"No-"

"I want to see what it is." The voice said. Hiccups heart started to thump faster He was going to find Hiccup and kill him. He wouldn't even live to be chief!

The footsteps got closer. Please don't let them find me, Hiccup prayed. Before hiccup could think another word, a loud, booming explosion shattered his ear drums. The noise scared hiccup to death, but not as much as it did when he thought he was going to be found.

"What in Odin's name was that?" The first voice said.

"Quick, let's go help everyone," The second one said. Hiccup heard them move away. He let out a huge sigh of relief. But what on earth was that? Could that have been a dragon? Belch and Barf maybe? Here come the fireworks, Hiccup thought to himself.

**A note from the author:**

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took a while. I was very busy these past few days, so I didn't have any time to edit and upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The door burst open and the dragons suddenly felt invincible. Meatlug and Hookfang flew close to the ground, fighting off guards. Toothless and Barf and Belch ran as fast as the could to get to the dungeon hole they had seen their riders been dragged down.

Meanwhile, Stormfly flew up into the sky, dodging the nets that were starting to appear.

*Got to find hiccup. Hiccup! Where are you?* Stromfly got past the base. She scanned the forest for the small teenager. *hiccup!* she squawked. She landed on a tee and looked towards the big gate. Behind a bush she could see his messy auburn hair sticking out. *Hiccup! There you are!* She flew over to him.

Hiccup widened he eyes to see Stormfly just abruptly appear. "Stormfly? What are you doing here? Did you... Get out?"

*Yes! Come on! We've got to get back in though to help the others!* Stormfly sniffed at him. There was a loud bang, as the door started to move.

"Shh!" Hiccup grabbed Stormfly's saddle and dragged her to a lying position behind the bush.

The guards marched out of the door, turning back towards it and stopping.

"Find that Nadder! We need every dragon we can get. I have to deal with this Night Fury and his friends." Dagur hissed. He got a 'yes sir!' In reply as the guards waddled off into the forest.

"You all got out?" Hiccup looked at Stormfly. She warbled a 'yes' in her dragon tongue, and stood up. She motioned her head towards her saddle.

"You got it. Let's go rescue some dragons!" He jumped onto her saddle and they flew up.

* * *

Snotlout snorted. A loud bang woke him up. "What was that?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"That sounded like an explosion!" Fishlegs said.

"What if its Barf and Belch?" Ruffnut said.

"Maybe they got out!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"If they did, they'd have to put up with a lot of guards. And Dagur," Astrid said. "I'm afraid they probably wouldn't stand a chance. They might have even flown away..." She said. There was the sound of commotion, dragon roars and vikings shouting.

"Sounds like our Dragons are putting up a fight." Snotlout got up and out his head through the bars. There was two big shadows coming down from the entrance. "Uh oh, here come some guards..."

There was a playful growl as Toothless and Barf and Belch bounded around the corner.

"Toothless!" They cried. "Barf and Belch! What are you doing here?"

*We've come to get you out! Stormfly has gone to find Hiccup. Come on, let's go!* Toothless said. To the group it sounded like Night Fury chattering.

"They've come to get us out!" Fishlegs suggested.

*Barf, Belch, light it up. Cover your ears everyone.* Toothless said and moved away. Barf and Belch came forward and Barf puffed out some smoke. *Ready?* Barf said. *Ready!* Belch grinned, jerking his head in the motion of the sparks ready to set it a light.

"Uh oh, they're gonna blow!" Tuffnut shouted, and abruptly covered his face and headed towards the back of the cell. The others screeched and did the same. Bang! The iron gates were turned to ash and the group regained their stances.

*Come on, let's get out of here! Hookfang and Meatlug won't last long without their riders!* Toothless went into the cell and pushed Snotlout out. The rest followed.

"What do we do? We can't just go out there unarmed!" Fishlegs said. The twins reached for their saddles on Barf and Belch.

"We have two spears and and axe," Ruffnut said, taking the weapons out of the bags on her saddle.

"I'll take the axe," Astrid said. Ruffnut threw her the axe.

"Hey! What about us?" Snotlout snapped.

"You two get a spear. Ruff, Tuff, you control Barf and Belch to defeat as many guards as you can. Let's go," Astrid started to run up to the pathway to outside.

* * *

Hiccup directed Stormfly far above the base. Dagur didn't know about him, so was it a good idea to go in with a dragon who has no fire left? He had Astrid's axe, but that was it. He doubted he could even swing it. He saw Astrid and the others emerge out of a hole and start to battle the angry vikings. He saw Toothless attempt to bite the weapons from the guards. He then saw Dagur.

"Dragon up above!" Someone shouted. Hiccup could see them angle a dragon net machine towards them. Uh oh, he thought. The net flew towards them faster than Hiccup thought it would, it snapped onto stormfly's tail and legs.

"Quick Stormfly, we need to move," Hiccup pushed Stormfly forward.

"We didn't get it! Throw another one!" He said.

Hiccup flew back into the forest. There was no way he could help them, not when he was wanted to badly with an escaped dragon. If Dagur got him, he wouldn't live to see another day.

* * *

"Get those vikings and Dragons under control!" Dagur shouted.

"Yes sir!" A group of them shouted.

Meatlug snarled at Dagur. She flapped her wings angrily and charged at him and he fell over on his back side, once again. Five vikings grabbed her by her legs and tail. Another tied her to a post. She snarled at her captors, wriggling in the rope.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted. He suddenly got angry. Even Fishlegs was surprised at how angry he was. "Let go of my dragon!" He hollered, and threw his spear directly at Dagur. The spear only just missed his chest, but slit his arm on the side.

"Agh!" Dagur screeched like a little girl. He gave Fishlegs daggers as he got up and held his left arm. Fishlegs suddenly went all shy and realised what he'd done. Toothless noticed what Fishlegs had managed to do and made a dragon laugh at Dagur.

"Let's see how you like it," Dagur hissed and picked up the spear, throwing it in Fishlegs' direction. Meatlug growled at Dagur. *No! Don't!*

Fishlegs yelped. He wanted to move, he needs to move, but he was stuck in that spot. Toothless shouted. *Fishlegs, get out of the way! Move!* He didnt move.

Toothless sighed angrily and ran in front of Fishlegs. The spear impacted into Toothless' shoulder. He screeched and fell to the ground.

"Toothless!" Fishlegs shouted and bent over to pull the spear out. Tuffnut and Tuffnut noticed and came over.

"Fishlegs! You can't bend down in the middle of a battle field!" Ruffnut said as Tuffnut got Belch to throw a guard over the wall.

Suddenly, a group of guards bought out a net machine. They threw one, and it landed over Hookfang. "No!" Snotlout shouted. He dropped his spear and ran over to try and help the dragon. Nets were being flung around everywhere, one ensnared the twins and their dragon.

"No! This can't be happening again!" Astrid said as the swung her axe at a guard. They seemed to be multiplying, every one she struck down, two more came out of a building.

"Give it up," Dagur said as more vikings appeared and circled the group. "Your connection with your dragon has caused you to lose. Just look," He pointed over to Snotlout and Hookfang. "Snotlout dropped his weapon to go help his dragon. Fishlegs, you put yourself and Toothless at risk because of your stupid Gronckle." The boulder class dragon hissed at his comment.

Astrid looked at everyone. Then she noticed. Stormfly wasn't here- where'd she gone? Had they already captured her?

"Now," Dagur said, interrupting her line of thought. "Drop your weapon, Astrid. We don't want anymore injuries, do we?"

Astrid frowned at the delusional man. Smooth talking her? Good luck with that, she thought. She held onto the axe and raised it.

"Astrid," Dagur stepped forward.

Astrid looked over to everyone in the group. They all had a sorrowful face. They didn't encourage Astrid to keep the weapon. They looked defeated. She breathed, and lowered the axe so she could drop it.

"Good girl." Dagur said as he hand signalled some his guards to go and grab the dragons and the teenagers. Dagur looked up unto the sky. Dawn was breaking. "We should make a nice and head to Berk, don't you think?" He asked nobody in particular. Some guards said 'yes sir' or 'good idea Dagur'. "Right. Take them to the boats."

* * *

**Note from the author: **

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really ****_really_**** late update. I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2 on Sunday, so you can imagine why I haven't been uploading due to excitement leading up to Sunday and shock after Sunday.**

**So I included a big chapter this time around! I hope you all enjoy reading. I might update this story every Saturday/Sunday. I'm still working on finishing this story, and I have ideas for others I might upload soon. **

**Next chapter coming this weekend! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup had landed in a tree with Stromfly. After untangling the net from her legs and tail, he sat down and thought. She was squawking. *Hiccup! Why didn't we help them? They're captured again now!* she was angry with him.

"I know, I know, we should have helped them. But I have a better idea," He said. "We know that Dagurs going to Berk, right? Well we'll get there first. We have to warn dad," He patted Stormfly on her snout. "I'm sure Dagur won't harm anyone until we get to Berk, and if he threatens to, I'm sure Tuffnut and Snotlout will set him right." He mounted Stormfly. "Let's go,"

* * *

"Make sure you bring the dragon nets! We can't be unprepared. I'm sure the Hooligans have hundreds of dagons," Dagur shouted at the men. It was chaos, bulky vikings carrying nets, weapons, barrels of oil and dragon cages onto the three boats Dagur lied about.

"Sir, what about these five?" A guard said. He pointed to the group, who were still being held back by some guards.

"Put them down into the bottom of the boats, that way they won't be able to escape." He snarled.

"But that's where we're putting the dragons," He said.

"Oh I don't care! Its not like they'll be able to escape." Dagur exclaimed.

The man nodded and pushed the teenagers down beneath the decks of the boat. They had their hands tied up, so they really couldn't do anything this time. The guards left and locked he door. The commotion of voices and bangs was still going on, but it was quieter when it shut.

"What's going to happen?" Fishlegs said. "There's no way we're going to get out of this now." He noticed Meatlug in a cage and went over to her.

"I don't know." Astrid said. "Hiccup hasn't helped us. Its not like him, he should be here by now."

"He's obviously not fit to be a hero." Snotlout snapped. "I bet he's left to go find an island and never come back." He went over to Hookfang, who whimpered. Astrid frowned at Snotlout.

"I don't even care anymore." Ruffnut said, she slipped her hands through the bars of Barf and Belchs' cage to stroke them.

"Me neither." Tuffnut sighed and stroked them too.

"Hey, wheres Stormfly?" Astrid said, looking around. Toothless suddenly jolted up, after hearing her name. He whined at his movement, after his shoulder sent a jolt of pain into his nerves. She must have got to hiccup, toothless thought. She said she would come back to find us if she didn't manage to find Hiccup. He started warbling in his cage, trying to speak to Astrid.

*She's fine!* He said. *I'm positive that she and Hiccup will be coming to save us,* Toothless got Astrid's attention.

"What's up Toothless?" She asked the dragon. Before anyone else said anything, they heard two men speaking above them.

"Dagur wanted me to ask you whether you saw the dragon we were looking for?" A grumpy voice said.

"Yes, when the teenagers and their dragons started attacking, the nadder and a rider flew above the base. We think there was more of the group, but we don't have time to worry about it." He said.

The group all looked at each other, astonished. The notion that that was Hiccup and Stromfly was ridiculous. Even if it was, where in Valhalla were they?

* * *

Stormfly scampered past the boats behind some trees. They could be noticed now, they needed to get back as soon as possible.

"Alright, this way," Hiccup whispered and lead her down a pathway. They had a clear space to take off. Stormfly bent down ready to take off before she stopped and looked over to the boats. She squawked quietly.

"What is it?" Hiccup said, looking in the same direction as she was. The group was on the boat, being led down below the deck. He could see Toothless in a cage through the doorway. There was blood on the night fury's shoulder.

"Oh Toothless, what have they done to you..." Hiccup sighed. He watched Astrid staring angrily at the guards as they pushed her down. Stormfly whined. "Ok, ok. If we wanna get them set free we have to go now," Hiccup said. He steered Stormfly up into the sky and she flew as fast as she could.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Stoick asked.

"I think so." Gobber said as he mounted Grump. "Fish, axes and water. Anything else your majesty?"

Stoick grunted at Gobber as he got on Skullcrusher. "Let's go and find those teenagers." He pulled Skullcrusher so he lifted up above the group.

"Stoick, some people are wondering -not me- what we'd do if we went in the completely wrong direction when searching for them? What would we do then?" Gobber cautiously asked, leading Grump to follow Stoick. A vast amount of vikings followed on their own dragons.

"Skullcrusher will lead us in the right direction. He's better than any bloodhound." He answered.

Gobber grunted at him. "Right, let's go find those troublemakers.."

* * *

"Come on Stormfly, faster," Hiccup patted the dragon. He was already far away from the island, hopefully almost at Berk. She squawked and picked up the pace.

On the way out from Hothead island, Hiccup and Stormfly had to be extra sneaky. They both saw the ships starting to set sail, so they knew they'd have to be quick.

Stormfly squawked again and Hiccup looked up. There were dragons flying towards him in the distance. Was this going to be a problem? Or was it just a few migrating Timberjacks? He squinted at the dots who were approaching fast. They had riders, and they were coming from Berk.

"Hiccup?" He heard someone shout. It was Gobber! That means dad was with him...

"Hiccup!" His dad shouted. Hiccup moaned. Here we go. He stopped Stormfly in mid air and let his dad come to him. Skullcrusher roared as Stoick pulled him to a halt. Stoick looked hiccup in the eye.

"I know, I know," Hiccup began, holding his hands up defensively.

"Where in Thor's name have you been?!" He shouted.

"And why are you riding Stormfly?" Gobber asked.

"Dad-"

"I've been worried sick! How dare you-"

"Dad! Listen!" Hiccup snapped.

"What!" He grunted.

"There's no time to explain, but we have to get back to Berk now." Hiccup steered Stormfly past them.

"What?" Gobber said.

"One word: Dagur." Hiccup said as he flew past them. "Come on!" He shouted.

* * *

Tuffnut kicked the side of the boat. "Let us out! We have rights!" He shouted.

"Cut it out," Ruffnut said. The gang looked up as they heard the creaks of footsteps.

"I can almost smell all of those dragons," they all heard Dagur saying above them. Ruffnut and Astrid looked at each other with disgust in their faces.

"What a creep." Astrid said. Ruffnut giggled.

"As soon as we take over, kill those children down under deck. We won't need them anymore." He said.

They all looked as each other. Snotlout was suddenly burning with rage. He ripped a plank of wood off of the stairs to the deck of the boat and banged it underneath where Dagur was standing. There was a thump and a grunt as they heard him once again fall over. The kids sniggered as they could hear the commotion coming from up on deck.

"You better let us out to half wit son of a-" Snotlout started. Dagur had gotten up and started banging the deck with his foot.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think of a plan," he snarled.

"What was that?!" Tuffnut shouted.

"I said I'm trying to-"

"I can't hear you! Speak up!" Ruffnut shouted even louder and snickered at her brother.

"I said- oh never mind! Just be quiet!" Dagur hissed and stomped on the floor.

Astrid slumped down onto the hard planks. "Why are we in this mess?"

"It could be worse," Ruffnut tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, we could be dead." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs sighed. "We probably will be when he takes over Berk."

"I'm looking forward to that..." Snotlout yawned. "Right now I just want to sleep."

Toothless looked at all of the riders. Shattered, distraught and sluggish were the words that sprung to is mind. Dagur wouldn't ever take toothless. One, he'd never go down without a fight and two, he'd never be able to fly him, the saddle needs hiccups special prosthetic.

Toothless' eyes lit up. An idea sprung to mind. He gurgled in his cage. The other dragons looked at him, confused.

*When Dagur comes down, do what I do.* He grinned.

* * *

**Yet another note from the author:**

**I started writing this story about a month ago when I got a small idea from a dream. Since then I'd been working on it, and I decided to upload it here and see what people think of it. It was clear to me that if nobody liked it, I wouldn't continue with it.**

**But to my surprise and joy, people are saying how much they love reading it! And I'm just loving writing it. When I eventually finish this story there will be plenty more HTTYD ones coming. Thanks for everyone's lovely comments!**

**I hope you enjoy this rather long chapter! Stay tuned for the update next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You've done what?!" Gobber exclaimed at the lanky viking.

"Ah, I know, I know. It sounds bad-"

"Sounds bad?! First you run away. Secondly, you take members of the tribe with you. Thirdly, you 'stumble' upon Dagurs base after everyone else was captured?" Stoick shouted.

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that but-"

"Is he coming here?" Stoick looked at hiccup. They were in the great hall, standing by the entrance.

"Uh, yes.." Hiccup rubbed his neck. This was not good.

"When?!"

"He... Kind of... Set sail when I started to fly to Berk.."

"Oh my." Gobber rubbed his brow.

"What on earth were you thinking?! You could have already been hung drawn and quartered by his barbaric vikings!" Stoick snapped. He paced up and down the room.

"Well, I wasn't! That's something, right dad?" Stoick glared at hiccup. "OK, but anyway- here's my plan. We have hundreds of loyal dragons. He has four dragons on his ship who hate his guts. Now, who do you think would win in this scenario? Us! We have dragons, the chief and all of the hooligans on Berk to fight the measly three ships worth of 'barbarians' that think we don't know they are coming!" Hiccup took a breath. "Come on dad, we can win this and then you can whine about it."

"Alright, alright. Gobber, get some hooligans to mount their dragons ready for battle. Hiccup, you stay here." Stoick started walking out of Meade hall.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup stuttered and followed his dad. "What do you mean I should stay here?"

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Son. You don't have toothless. And... That's not good, for you... As a battling viking."

"What, your saying I'm useless without a dragon?"

"No, not exactly-"

Hiccup stopped walking. "I don't believe it. You think I can't do anything."

Stoick turned back around to face him. "Now hiccup-"

"So I am a Hiccup." He looked away from Stoicks' eyes.

"Lads, this is hardly the time to be bickering-" Gobber said.

"No. Its not. Hiccup, you need to-"

"Stay here. Yes, I know." Hiccup turned around and went back into the hall. He screamed into his hands and sat down. "I can't do anything." He looked over to Stormfly who was having a drink. "Do I look like a viking to you?" He asked.

Stormfly gurgled in her throat and stared at him for a few moments before returning to drink.

"No, I thought not..."

"Son, where did I put my axe?" Stoick stomped through the entrance.

"Back on Skullcrusher's saddle." Hiccup said, resting his chin in his palm.

"Thanks," Stoick looked at his huffy son. "Hiccup, you do promise to stay here, don't you?"

"Yep." Hiccup said.

"Its just- I don't want you to get hurt-"

"But you usually let me do these types of things! I battled the red death! I've beaten Dagur before, both of those when I was fifteen! If anything I should be better at that now!" Hiccup said.

"Yes but... like I said son, that's when Toothless was with you. He's not now." Stoick said.

"Please dad. When they come, I'll let you do the axe swinging whilst I go and get toothless so I can battle!" Hiccup stood up.

Stoick sighed. "Alright. Alright." He put his hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Just... Try not to lose another leg. I bet Dagur is even more deranged than he was three years ago,"

Hiccup smirked.

"I do trust you. I think you'd make a great viking. I'm just being protective."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll be careful. I'll take Stormfly."

"OK. I have to go, I'll see you there," Stoick said as he patted hiccup on his shoulder and ran out of the door.

* * *

The boat jolted as it hit one of Berks' beaches near the docks. Snotlout snorted and fell over as he was rudely woken up, and the boats momentum and his teathered hands led him to fall flat on his face.

"Uh oh. We're here." Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup, where are you..." Astrid said to herself. She looked over ton the door as the hatch to the deck opened and Dagur strided down the steps. (Taking extra care to avoid the gap Snotlout had made when he ripped a step off).

"What a lovely morning for a war, isn't it just? Great weather to settle down in our new homes." Dagur opened his arms up to some guards who followed him. They laughed.

"You have hardly anything special to be fighting with," Ruffnut snorted.

"Oh but I do." Dagur pointed to Toothless. "This dragon. This dragon who I've been seeking for over three years will help me win Berk."

"Have you even thought your plan through? He hates your guts." Tuffnut snarled.

"Even so, I can still make him shoot." Dagur bent down and started to unlock the cage. Toothless looked at him, not making a sound.

"Oh he's making a big mistake. As soon as toothless gets out of the cage, he's dead." Snotlout grinned.

He opened up the door and stepped back. He was armed with Astrid's axe so he had something to protect himself. Toothless looked at him and slowly stepped out, taking care not to hurt his shoulder.

Astrid watched Toothless. He wasn't pouncing on Dagur and scratching him. He should be doing that by now.

"Hmm," Dagur said, placing the axe on the floor. "I didn't expect this," toothless warbled at Dagur and put his snout under Dagurs hand, letting him stoke him.

"What?!" The Snotlout gasped.

"Well fancy that. The dragon knows who his master is!" Dagur patted the smiling Night Fury. "Let's go and kill some vikings."

The guards opened the cages of the other dragons. Barf and Belch looked over to Toothless who flared his nostrils at them. Barf and Belch looked at each other and grinned. This was going to get good. The guards secured their snouts shut. They lead them up onto the boat along with the teens.

"We'll sneak onto Berk and attack." Dagur said, sniggering at the Night Fury. "They have no idea we're even here."

Toothless hummed at Dagur and looked over to the other dragons. He flared his nostrils at them. They stood still and didn't thrash against their captors.

The rest of the group looked in awe at their dragons. "What's gotten into them? Hookfang should be biting peoples heads off by now!" Snotlout growled to the group.

Toothless caught Fishlegs eye. Toothless nodded at him and then turned back around.

"I think they are doing it on purpose." Fishlegs whispered. "They're getting the trust of those idiots."

* * *

Stoick waved his hand down. All of the hooligan tribe (except children) were covered by a forest that connected to one of Berks beaches. They had all silently walked down from the village to greet the boats. All of Berks dragons and their riders were armed and ready to battle. Skullcrusher snorted and sniffed at the ground.

The tribe lowered themselves after Stoick demand. Far away on the shoreline, they all saw Dagur jump off of a boat and sniff the air.

Hiccup dropped his jaw when he saw Toothless willingly follow him onto the beach and let Dagur stroke him.

"I thought you said all of the dragons hated his guts?" Gobber whispered to Hiccup.

"That's what I thought." Hiccup frowned. He squinted as he watched them talk.

"What do you think dragon? What a nice island. We'll live here and make this our base for taking over everywhere else."

"Your such a creep." Ruffnut snarled at him as she and the other teens and their dragon were lead off of the boat.

Dagur grunted and attempted to mount toothless. He slid his left leg over the saddle and began to higher himself into a siding position.

Toothless changed his face instantly into a short tempered frown. *Now!* he roared to the other dragons. They all at once shook their captures off of them and snapped the rope that encased their mouths shut. Toothless let Dagur get onto his back before throwing him off again and hissing at him.

Dagur fell onto the sand and picked himself back up. "How dare you trick me!" He shouted and picked up his axe, ready to swing.

Hiccup had seen enough. He burst out of the shrubbery. "Toothless!" He shouted, running towards them. Stoick widened his eyes as he saw his son sprint.

Astrid smiled as she saw her boyfriend running across the sand. "Hiccup!"

Dagur blinked as he saw the teenager running down the beach towards him. "Its Hiccup! Quick! Kill him!" Dagur shouted to his guards.

"No! Hiccup!" Stoick also ran out of the bush after his son.

"Oh, alright then. Charge hooligans!" Gobber shouted as every hooligan that was hiding ran or flew out of the forest. He jumped onto Grump and let the dragon carry him to battle.

Astrid stared at the incoming people. Dagur sure wasn't expecting this. She turned around as the groups' dragons went wild and hitting any berserker they could. The men who where still on the ships streamed out of them, screaming and banging their weapons against their shields. The dragons and their riders from Berk had started to kill the enemy, blasting fire and picking them up and chucking them into the water.

She saw Meatlug biting the rope that held Fishelgs' arms together and them sharing a short hug. Hookfang did the same with Snotlout, but instead Snotlout punched Hookfang on the snout in a brotherly way. Barf and Belch both freed the twins, and they head bumped each other. She then noticed all of the Hooligan tribe riding their dragons to fight Dagurs warriors.

"Toothless!" Hiccup skidded to a halt at his dragons side. "Its alright bud, I'm here now," He hugged the dragons snout and looked back at Dagur. Dagur noticed his presence and snatched Astrid's axe from a guard who was near him.

"How did you know we where coming?!" Dagur held the axe in front of him. Toothless moved around to hiccups side.

"Look Dagur, you can end this now before it gets out of hand," Hiccup held his hands.

"I only ever wanted the Night Fury! You just made that extremely difficult! Now you'll have to suffer for not giving me what I want." Dagur hissed. Toothless roared back at him.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Stoick shouted and ran over to him.

"Stoick the vast! Just the man I wanted to see. Give up your island or I kill every last Hooligan." Dagur waved the axe near his face.

Stoick chuckled and looked around him. "We're beating your solders by miles! What makes this think you'll win?"

Dagur looked around too, grimacing at the amount of soldiers he saw being beaten.

Just at that moment, he saw Stormfly run over to Astrid. The other teens had already been freed by their dragons. "Stormfly! Where've you been girl?!" Astrid exclaimed. Stormfly warbled and used her horn to break the rope that stuck her hands together. Astrid stepped up as she was about to mount Stormfly, but was stopped abruptly when she was grabbed by her new fur hood.

"Because I have her!" Dagur laughed as he put his arm around her neck, holding her hostage.

"Astrid! Let go of her!" Hiccup shouted and ran forward.

Dagur signalled to the few guards who were watching to grab Stormfly. "Stop or I'll slice her throat with her own axe!" He held the axe to her throat.

Hiccup stepped back and put a worried expression on his face. "Don't hurt her."

"Oh. Don't worry. I will." Dagur snorted. "So there's something between you two then? Awh, that's so darn cute."

Hiccup frowned at the deranged man.

"Hiccup, don't worry. Just get toothless out of here and-" Astrid started but was interrupted by the cold axe pressing to her neck.

"Be quiet." Dagur growled.

"If you harm her, you'll have me to deal with." Stoick furrowed his eyebrows at the menacing man.

Toothless growled at the man. He stepped forward. Dagur stumbled back, surprised at the movement. "Men! Deal with them!" Dagur shouted as he started to hurry up backing away, Astrid struggling in his grip.

* * *

**Again, a note from the author:**

**So, I'm very sorry to leave this story on a cliff hanger-ish bit but this hcapter would have been way too long and waffley to read. I'm not very good at coregraphing fights and battles so I'm not exactly happy with the last part description-wise.**

**But I hope you all like reading this chapter anyway! More updates coming next Sunday or maybe even in the next few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

A ton of men ran towards the three of them. Stoick swung his axe, hitting one and starting to hit the others. Skullcrusher flew down and roared and started to breath fire at the other men.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted, running over to Toothless.

"Just go son! We'll be fine!" Stoick said back through swinging his axe.

Hiccup was about to get on Toothless when he remembered. No firepower and an injured shoulder. Great. He looked up as he heard Fishlegs screaming. "Fishlegs!"

"Hiccup?! Where have you-"

"No time to explain, I need some fish for toothless now!" He shouted.

"I think Snotlout haves some! I'll go find him!" Fishlegs said as he patted Mealug. "Come on girl, this way!"

The twins suddenly landed in front of Hiccup and Toothless. "So you decided to show your face?" Ruffnut giggled. Hiccup made an awkward smile.

"We'll help you until he comes back," Tuffnut said.

"We just reloaded Barf and Belch!" Ruffnut said.

"Reloaded?" Hiccup asked.

Barf and Belch grinned at each other before Barf hissed out some gas and Belch spat some sparks out. The explosion blasted hiccups eardrums out as loads of men fell to the ground. Toothless warbled at the big explosion loving the fact that it took down so many men.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Tuffnut snorted.

They flew their dragon up and hovered the zippleback above Hiccup and his dragon.

"Incoming!" Snotlout screeched from above them. He got Hookfang to spurt out a long line of sticky fire that blocked several guards' paths to Hiccup and Toothless. He landed his red dragon and tossed him a basket of fish. "Where then heck have you been?"

Hiccup tipped the basket over for toothless to start eating. "Its a long story."

Fishlegs buzzed over on Meatlug and looked around. "Where's Astrid?"

Hiccup looked down and then to the path in the forest he saw Astrid being taken through. "Dagur." He growled.

"Oh." The teenagers all said.

"Is this a mothers' meeting or a battle ground?" Stoick shouted to the teens.

"Sorry chief!" Fishlegs said.

"Let's go and kill some people," Snotlout said as he raised Hookfang into the air.

"Its destruction time!' One of the twins shouted as they high fived.

"I need to go get Astrid. Will you be able to hold up here?" Hiccup asked them.

They all nodded and Hiccup nodded back at them. They all flew their dragons into the battle between men and dragon riding men.

Hiccup latched his foot onto Toothless' stirrup for the first time in days. He smiled and pulled Toothless up for take off. "Yeah! Go baby!" He shouted as the wind finally slipped through his hair. Toothless stuck his tongue out as they gained speed and left far away off of the ground. Suddenly toothless screeched. Another shot if pain whizzed into him from his left shoulder.

"Toothless! Whats-" hiccup started before he was stopped by the thrust of wind that forced its way down his throat. The world started to tilt as Hiccup realised they were falling in a spiral motion towards the ground. Toothless roared and hissed as he attempted to flap his good wing to slow the falling. Hiccup looked to his side and saw Astrid and Dagur walking out of the forest onto Berk near his house and the great hall. If I can direct toothless to fall there, we can catch out Dagur.

"Come on buddy," Hiccup pulled toothless' saddle over to the right. Toothless' good wing outstretched and it directed them to tilt towards Berk. "Yes! Land there!" Hiccup pointed to Berk. Toothless roared as he got closer and they impacted the ground, dust and gravel spitting out everywhere. Hiccup fell off of toothless and gamboled a few times before skidding to a halt on his back. Toothless rolled a few times and hissed at the pain that ran through his body. He felt the wound reopening.

Hiccup jumped up and went over to help toothless up, stumbling as he did so.

* * *

Dagur emerged from behind a house. He kicked open it's door and looked inside.

"There has got to be more dragon eggs around here somewhere! Just one Night Fury egg is all I need!" He growled. A few guards had come with him to help him search. A few of them held Astrid still.

"You won't find any, Dagur." Astrid sniggered. "Come on, are you rally that desperate? Your losing the battle over there. Your not even managing your men, you'd rather look for dragon eggs?!'

"I don't care what you say, Astrid." Dagur snarled and walked towards another house. Dagur jumped as he heard a loud crash in the dirt and a moaning dragon. He looked over to the noise and saw the boy and his Night Fury. "What are you doing here!?"

Hiccup helped stand Toothless up. "I'm here to tell you this. You leave now. Right now, Dagur."

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped as she saw them both.

"Dagur, this has gone far enough." Hiccup said, resting a hand on Toothless. He looked down to his prosthetic. It was badly bent and unable to hold his weight. Great, he thought. "Please, just leave. Enough lives have been taken,"

"No! I want that Night Fury!" Dagur shouted.

Toothless growled. For Thor's sake, why couldn't he just accept the fact that all dragons he meet will hate his guts. Toothless hummed in his throat. Hiccup and Dagur were just going round in circles. Its time to take matters into his own paws.

"Hey! S-stay back!" Dagur snapped as he held the axe out as far as he could get it. Toothless snarled started to approach him. "What is he doing?!" Dagur stumbled backwards. His men parted a gap so Dagur had room to move.

"You see, another reason why a Night Fury is a terrible choice for you to make when choosing dragons, I'd that if you aren't kind and considerate, neither will the dragon be. And once they have set eyes on their prey, they'll hunt them down for as long as it rakes until they rip them to shreds," Hiccup explained.

Some of the men behind Dagur started to look worried, murmuring: 'That dragon is too dangerous' or 'What if we're his next meal?'

Astrid smiled at Hiccup as he explained. "So I'd give up now or Toothless will show you how hungry he is."

Dagur frowned as Toothless got closer and closer. Some of his guards had already started to run away to get back down onto the beach. If he got rid of the boy, taking this dragon would be so much easier. Abruptly, he lifted up the axe and swung it quickly and ferociously down onto the unsuspecting Toothless. The metal impacted right onto his older wound, instantly pushing toothless onto the ground in pain. Toothless wailed and screwed his face up at the feeling.

"Toothless! No! What-"

"Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup. When it comes to dragons, I never give up. Especially when a dragon is as rare and as loyal as this one," Dagur put his left foot onto toothless' chest in a stance of triumph. "I have to say, your decisions will not impress your father. Bringing your friends to my island? Running out onto the beach? Coming back here with your injured dragon? Dear dear dear, you might not make a good chief after all.

Hiccup felt himself seething with rage once more, and took some fast steps forward. "I'm gunna-" He almost tripped as the prosthetic failed to help him walk.

Dagur laughed at the hopeless teen. "Your going to what? Touch the girl and I kill the dragon. Touch the dragon and I kill the girl. Touch me and I kill them both. Lets see how much of a cheif you'll be. Make your choice, Hiccup, you choose between her," He pointed the axe to Astrid and then to Toothless. "Or him,"

* * *

**An overdue note from the author:**

**Well! I am so sorry you didn't get an update on this story for two weeks! I've been very busy and I just haven't had time to upload it and edit it.**

**So, to make up for it I let you have a huge chunk of battkes and tense moments to read! But I'm afraid it end on yet another cliffhanger... You'll have to wait until Sunday to see what happens!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Tell me what you think of it! Sorry for any mistakes or things that don't make sense.**

**Have fun reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup released a silent gasp. He stumbled backwards on his helpless prosthetic, but regained balance and stood up. He had to choose. To choose between two of the most people he loved and treasured in his life. Both as special and as important as each other.

Dagur laughed again, along with his men. "Tick-tock chief, before I take them both."

Hiccup clenched his fists at the man. How dare he make him choose. How dare he put his best friends and girl friends' lives on the line.

"Hiccup, its alright. Get toothless, I'm not of much use to Dagur." Astrid said calmly.

"Shut your yap!" Dagur hissed at her.

Hiccup shook his head. "This is all my fault... I've made so many mistakes these past few days. I should have learned that I have to be chief..." Hiccup said.

"Stop whining. I'm getting bored, and I want to head back to my island. Keep Berk for yourself. But I'm going to keep one of these two for myself. Now make your pick, boy." Dagur huffed. 'Take the bait...' Dagur thought to himself.

Toothless moaned under the pressure of Dagurs foot and his wound. He moved his head along the floor and opened his eyes up to Hiccup. Hiccup stared sorrowfully into his best friends eyes. *Choose Astrid, Hiccup. He'll go mad if he doesn't get his 'night fury'.*

Hiccup put his hands up to this head and made an annoyed noise.

"Hurry up!" Dagur said. "Or else." He raised the axe above his head once again and held it there, in line with Toothless' neck.

"Don't let him win! Choose Toothless!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup looked up to her sad face.

"I'm waiting!" Dagur shouted.

"Release them both!" Hiccup shouted back.

"That isn't part if the deal, Hiccup." Dagur snapped.

"And kill me instead." Hiccup said.

The group went silent for a second or two before Astrid and Toothless started protesting.

"Hiccup no! What are you doing?!"

*Don't! Just choose Astrid!*

Dagur pressed his foot down onto Toothless to keep him quiet and the man restraining Astrid cupped his hand over her mouth.

"This just got interesting." Dagur said after thinking.

"But you let them free first. Both of them. T-then you kill me." Hiccup said.

"I didn't want your dragon or girl anyway. I like the idea of chopping your head off after the pain and anguish you caused me these past three years." Dagur said.

"Fair enough. Just... Just let them go." Hiccup held his palms down to the ground and gestured them slowly in peace.

Dagur grunted. "Fine, get over her then." He lifted one hand of of the axe and hit the man who was restraining Astrid. He abruptly lifted his arms.

Astrid stumbled out of his grasp and ran over to Hiccup. "Hiccup what the hell are you doing?! Get Toothless out of here and leave me to deal with Dagur!" She grasped onto his chest to help him stand up properly.

"There's no other way to save you both, Astrid. I-I have to do it." He held her hand and kissed it.

"How sweet," Dagur said, the axe still raised above his head.

"Let toothless go." Hiccup said sternly.

Dagur paused and huffed. "Fine." Dagur lifted his foot off of toothless. Toothless pulled himself up and scrambled over to Hiccup.

"Sir," a man whispered in Dagurs' ear. "I thought you wanted that dragon?"

"I do. I knew that boy would sacrifice himself, he's too predictable. And I know if he's out of the way, I can get to that dragon." Dagur whispered back. His guards sniggerd and nodded.

"Hi, buddy. Sorry about that." Hiccup held his hands up to greet the dragon. Toothless stopped in front of them and pushed them to the side with his snout. He snorted and nudged hiccup backward with his head.

"Even Toothless agrees. Hiccup, please, don't do it," Astrid held onto his arm.

*Hiccup! Listen to her for Thor's sake! I don't know what I will do without you...* Toothless murmured.

"I'm sorry. Guys, I love you both. Take care of yourselves. Tell the others I didn't have a choice. T-tell my dad I'm... Sorry. For everything." Hiccup sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Dagur sniggered.

Hiccup slowly started walking. Astrid pulled on his arm and Toothless pushed against his chest. He turned around and kissed Astrid quickly on her lips and pushed her backward gently. "Don't. It'll be ok." He turned back to toothless and stroked his head. "Its alright buddy. Let me go."

Toothless put his head low to the ground and walked over to where Astrid was standing. Hiccup nodded to them both and limped over to Dagur.

Toothless looked over to Astrid. Both of their faces were blank and speechless. Their eyes filled with worry. Toothless looked back over to Hiccup who started to kneel down. Dagur grasped Astrid's axe tighter and grinned.

Finally, revenge would be served and he could take what was his.

* * *

**Note from the author:**

**Here's another cliffhanger! Muhhaha. Enjoy reading!**

**But no, I'm not that mean. 3 cliffhangers in a row? Well this time, the next chapter will be coming tomorrow! So you hopefully won't die of anticipation; making you guys wait a week for the next chapter is mean!**

**So enjoy reading. Sorry for anything like pelling errors or things that don't make sense! Next chapter comes tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Hiccup reached the ground and put his head down, Toothless felt a flame burning inside of him. It was hot with a passion of seething anger. He shook as he screwed his nose up and let his teeth out of his gums. Astrid noticed the angry dragon standing beside her. She felt the same wave if energy pass through her as she started to get angrier. *You will not kill my best friend because of me.* Toothless hissed. Astrid looked at him as he looked back at her. They were both thinking the same thing.

Dagur raised the axe above his head.

Astrid jumped onto toothless' saddle.

Dagur cackled to himself and looked at the small teenager kneeling on the ground looking down to the floor.

Hiccup shut his eyes and braced himself for wherever Dagur was going to blast the axe.

He swung the axe.

Toothless roared as loud as thunder, feeling his rage blast out of his mouth. He galloped towards the man. "Jump!" Astrid yelled as Toothless jumped over Hiccup. He opened up his claws towards Dagur who suddenly noticed this movement.

Astrid extended out her arm and grabbed her axe from Dagurs' hands. Toothless landed behind Dagurs' own guards, knocking them all to the ground as he did. He ignored his wound. Some of Dagurs men stood up and ran into the forest.

Dagur stumbled backwards as he realised what just happened. "W-what?!"

Hiccup looked up. He had been bracing himself for the axe going through his head, but he noticed how it never came. He gasped as he saw his two angry friends facing Dagur.

"Hey! Give that back!" Dagur screamed at them.

"No. This is enough torment for today." Astrid said. She patted Toothless and dismounted him. "Do your thing." She told him.

Toothless looked at Dagur. He stared deep into his eyes. Dagur stepped backwards at the green eyes that seemed to scare his soul. Toothless growled and spat as he started to once again walk forward. He extended and raised his wings above his head to make himself look bigger. He arched his back.

*This is my territory. That is my best friend. You dare come here again you puny human.* He stopped a few meteres away from him. *DON'T COME BACK!* Toothless finally roared. He opened his mouth wide and shot a burning hot plasma blast at Dagur.

The shot seared at his feet, almost blasting them off. Dagur yelped and fell backwards onto his bum. He scrambled backwards and held his hands over his head as Toothless opened his mouth and prepared to fire again.

Loudly, Stormfly landed in front of him and squawked to get Toothless' attention before he fired. She flared her nostrils. *May I have the honours, Toothless?* she asked.

Toothless hummed and grinned. *Please, be my guest.*

Stormfly nodded and grabbed hold of Dagur with her claws. She flew up and headed off of the island.

"Put me down!" He yelled. Stormfly ignored his cries and hissed at him. Dagur fell quiet and struggled in her claws.

"W-wheres she taking him?" Hiccup blurted out, watching Dagur flail in her claws.

"Oh, don't worry. Me and Stormfly have been exploring long enough to know where all of the small secluded islands are." Astrid grinned. "She'll drop him off on on of those. If he's not completely hopeless maybe he'll be able to survive for a few days."

Toothless puffed his chest out in triumph. Dagur was finally gone. Toothless roared and fired a plasma blast into the sky. The noise made the battleground fall silent down on the beach. They all looked up to where it came from and saw the outline of toothless.

Toothless roared once again at the rest of the guards as they scattered back to the beach. He folded his wings by his body and looked over to Hiccup who had crouched down to cover himself from the blast.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked as she walked over to him.

He latched onto Astrid's hands as he was pulled up. "Y-yeah... Never better, actually." Hiccup said.

Toothless snuffed and trotter over to Hiccup. "Thanks buddy." He stroked his friend.

"Hiccup! Son, are you alright?" Stoick said as he landed Skullcrusher next to them. The rest of the group followed on their dragons, looking curiously at the disappearance of Dagur.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup said and looked down to the scorch mark on the ground.

Stoick frowned. "He's gone?"

"Yep." Hiccup said.

"Where?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll leave that up to a vengeful dragon to decide." Hiccup replied.

"Well, that's that... He needed to be thought a lesson on compassion." Stoick puffed.

"He was such a douche." Ruffnut said. Tuffnut sniggered and elbowed her.

"He deserved to die, really." Tuffnut folded his arms up.

"If only I were here a few minutes ago I would have done it myself." Snotlout announced.

"He's not dead, so there's no need to feel guilty about sending him away." Astrid soothed.

"...Don't worry. I don't." Hiccup said, looking out to where Stormfly had flown.. "He deserves everything coming to him."

* * *

"I bought you some ale." Gobber handed Stoick a cup. Stoick thanked him and took it. They were in the Haddock house, sitting patiently.

Toothless snarled quietly as Gothi dripped some herbal medicine on the wound.

"Will his wing be alright?" Hiccup asked. Gothi nodded and stood up.

"Thankyou, Gothi." Stoick said as she left.

"I still can't believe that Dagur did all of this just to have access to a Night Fury." Gobber broke the silence. Astrid sighed heavily and put her hand lovingly on hiccups arm, pulling him down on his chair.

"I'm just so glad he's gone." Hiccup replied, stroking toothless.

"No thanks to you," Astrid said. "You would have killed yourself!"

Stoick sat up in his chair. "What do you mean, Astrid?"

Astrid fell silent as she realised what she said. "Astrid, I... Ah, I-I told you you shouldn't mention that," Hiccup clenched his fists.

"What is going on?!" Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed. "I... Well... I-"

"Hiccup gave his life for me and Toothless. Well, he would have if me and Toothless didn't do something." Astrid said.

"You sacrificed yourself for them?" Stoick asked.

"Y-yes... Sorry, dad-"

"Sorry? Why do you think you should be sorry? Hiccup. It may be your life on the line there but you did what a good chief would do. Just... Don't do it again. I can't loose you." Stoick said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Well, me and Stormfly better get back home. Me and her need a good rest." Astrid said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hiccup stood up and kissed her.

Gobber nudged Stoick and wiggled his eyebrows. Stoick chuckled and pushed Gobber off before laughing even louder when Hiccup fell back into his chair and blushed. He was still wearing his faulty prosthetic.

Stormfly poked her head through the door. *See you, Toothless.* She squawked as Astrid walked past her head.

*Bye, Stormfly.* Toothless chortled back. *Oh! Hey, before you go, where did you put Dagur?*

*On a wild dragon infested island. I'm sure he'll enjoy it there.* Stormfly barked.

Toothless laughed and curled up to get some sleep. Hiccup was safe. The gang were all unharmed. Dagur was dealt with. He could finally relax.

* * *

**A final note from the author:**

**And thus ends 'Hiccups and Daggers'. Its been fun! I've loved writing it and I'm glad so many people enjoyed reading it.**

**More stories are coming soon, so follow me for more! **

**To be honest, there could definitely be a sequel to this story... Who knows? I might start thinking about it soon.**

**Have fun reading, sorry for things like spelling errors or stuff that doesn't make sense! Follow me for more! :D**


End file.
